Technical Field
The subject invention generally applies to the containment of fluids and pourable solids and the ease of dispensing or consuming them. The purpose of this invention is to help solve some of the inherent problems found in, and considered by many, a direct consequence of the current prior art; particularly with regards to the plastic beverage container industry.
Description of the Prior Art
Some scientist claim plastic pollution is a bigger environmental problem than Climate Change. In the U.S. alone an estimated 66 billion bottles of just water are consumed annually with 80% of the empties ending up in either a landfill or the ocean. One of six known ocean garbage patches is now called “The Great Pacific Garbage Patch” found in the North Pacific Gyre and estimated to be the size of Texas. The collections of these plastics gathered by the circulating ocean currents destroy the pertinent ecosystems where they congregate and ultimately circulate endlessly. Where the prior art has ultimately created an environmental crisis, due to the estimated 700 years it takes to decompose the plastic containers, in contrast our container takes only a few months to decompose.
Another irritant relative to the distribution of plastic beverage containers is the additional deposit money that is required by some states while purchasing the bottled water or beverage. The cost of goods is elevated while the plastic bottles are seldom returned and recycled. In contrast, paper food containers, which would include ours, do not require a deposit as they decompose rapidly in landfills and do not create a hazard or environmental crises.
Next is the harmful effects on our health that has been studied and proven to be a direct result of leaching chemicals from the plastic containers, such as Bisphenol A known as BPA which has been linked to a host of serious health problems included but not limited to:                Altered immune system function        Early puberty in girls and fertility problems        Decreased sperm count        Prostate and breast cancer; and        Diabetes and obesity to name a few.        
To leave your plastic container in the sun will heighten the problem as the ultraviolet rays and high temperatures accelerate the leaching progression of the plastic's chemicals. In contrast, similar paper based beverage containers to ours, has been used in the dairy industry for decades with wonderful results and is not considered harmful to either the environment or our bodies. While taking all the above into account, we feel it is time to introduce a new sleek and attractive design, alternative to plastic, which can be introduced into the mainstream marketplace to fill a current market void. Some of the problems with the current biodegradable beverage containers are:                Many are collapsible pouches that cannot be set down without spilling; our design stands up by itself.        Many current paper beverage containers are square and do not lend themselves to the common round beverage holders found in cars, on bicycles etc. Our containers are round and compatible with most beverage holders.        Most paper beverage containers on the market today, simply put, are just unattractive and not something you would want to walk around with carrying them in public. Our container in contrast has a sleek and modem look. Additionally, patrons can make the connection that our product is biodegradable without even reading the label.        Most paper cup designs are narrow at the bottom and wide at the top, rendering the drinking vessel top-heavy and easy to knock over. Ours in contrast is wide at the bottom and gently narrows towards the top for superior balance and stability.        